The Strength Within
by Rin88
Summary: When Tragedy strikes Kagome Higurashi her childhood friend comes back into her life to help her pick up the pieces. SK
1. The News

4/13/04 Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and all that pertains to him.  
  
Plot: after her families demise can she learn to live without them and get on with her life? Or will she forever be stuck in the past?  
  
Chapter 1: The News  
  
After a long day of school and practice I come home to an empty house. I think nothing of it and go straight to the kitchen. I figure every ones out doing shopping or something along those lines. I open the fridge and to my surprise find nothing. "Damn, I though mom was going to do the grocery's today. Oh well, guess I'll have to wait until they come home." And with that said I grab the only bottle of water in I see in there and head out towards the living room, where my only friend awaits me... my tv.  
  
I flip threw a couple of channels before I come across the news and decide to watch a little, since my mother always complains to me that I never know what's going on in the world, I thought I'd give it a chance. It turns out that some idiot over turned his18 wheeler and it rolled over three cars. 'Hm. It turns out the news can be interesting' I think to my self as I look on, now fully interested in what the news has to offer me. After a while of looking at the same grueling footage for about 10 mins. my attention starts to wander and I am no longer listening to the reporter's words. I drop my bottled water on to the carpet with a splash and I continue to watch with renewed vigor. My mouth runs dry and my body starts to tremor as I recognize something on the tv, something I should've recognized as soon as I had turned it on.  
  
I turn off the tv and head back to the kitchen. I don't want to believe what I just saw; it was horrible, disgusting and unimaginable. I collapse onto the island in the middle of the kitchen and try to get a hold of myself. "It's not true." I say aloud to myself "It can't be." Amidst my breakdown I can vaguely hear the phone ringing in the background, let it ring. For all the people in the world that can call right now, the people that I want to call the most cannot. I breathe deeply, for a panic attack will do me no good now, I sink to the floor with my back to the counter and hug my knees. I wish for all it was worth for it to not be true, but alas it is and I know it.  
  
The loud taunting rings of the phone finally become too much to bear and I cannot take it anymore. I slowly climb to my shaky knees and begin my slow journey to the counter top across from me where the kitchen phone lies. Hm. Father always said to put the cordless back in the receiver when we were done with it, so it could recharge. It always hung up on him when he was on his most important calls, I let a sad smile grace my lips, remembering him yell at me and my brother for leaving the phone in our rooms.  
  
After my first few steps the phone stopped ringing and the answering machine came on. The person promptly hung up and it then began ringing again shortly after. I looked up from the floor, where I was staring at a big stain where my mom had burned the tile a couple months back from making Easter dinner, and looked to that damned phone. I then reached the phone and picked it up. I was barely even listening to anything the person on the other line said and it took me while to deduce that it was my boyfriend breakup with me and there was a girl in the background egging him on. I was totally detached and void of all emotion, I really couldn't care less that my boyfriend of 2 years was cheating on me and now decided to breakup with me for her. All I could think about was that news report and those three mangled cars. After about 10 minutes of screaming at me on the phone there was a deafening silence. "Hello? Are you even listening to a word I'm saying?" I made no move to answer him, I just hung-up the phone and shrunk back to my knees. Hm. Life is very funny, just so fuckin' funny. My mouth twists into a grim smile as I climb back to my feet and steel my resolve.  
  
This is just so fucking hilarious! I can actually remember this morning! It was so normal, teasing my sister just before I left, my brother and I making our morning stop to 7 eleven on our way to school... my father's morning pep-talk about how I should keep on running Track, and my mother's breakfast. Hm. How I took all those things for granted. I turn around to face the phone again to find that it had started ringing during my reminiscence. I ignore it and look at the answering machine to find I have two messages. The answering machine answers the call just as my finger goes to push the playback button, I recoil my hand and decide to listen to what this person has to say. "Hi Kagome I really need to talk to you... It's important... call me back as soon as you get this. Bye." Hm. That's interesting first his brother calls and now him... interesting. I forget about the other messages I didn't hear and decide to go back to the living room, for going upstairs would be far to traumatic for me now. I plop myself down and try to fall asleep, for that is the only way I can escape reality. The only I can see them alive and healthy. God only knows in what state I'll see them in next...  
  
Well its 8 now, it's been three hours since I came home. I wake up from my first of many dreamless sleeps to come and I sit up on the couch immediately facing the reason why I slept here in the first place. Hm. I guess I can't escape reality that way anymore. What's the use of sleeping if you can't even dream? It amazes me that since I've learned of my families demise I have yet to shed a tear, unless you count that one that escaped my eyes when I first woke up. I grow tired of this lump that has found its way in my throat; it's like having a golf ball stuck in there 24/7. I guess I should just cry and get it over with, but if I do that then that's it for me. If I cry now then I'll never stop crying.  
  
I get up and head to the kitchen yet again. You know in all the time that I've spent in the kitchen, I've yet to eat anything, I didn't even know I was hungry until my stomach spoke up. And that's where I find myself now; rummaging threw all the cabinets to find something to quench my insatiable hunger. Whatever I guess I'll just go out to get something to eat... its not like anyone cares really. On the way out I throw a glance toward the answering machine and stop in my tracks. 'Holy Shit! 17 Messages!......Oh fuck.' That's the last thing I need right now, pity. Oh well I guess I'll listen to them when I get back, hm. It's not like they'll go anywhere...  
  
Half an hour later I'm back from Wacdonald's and in my kitchen settling myself down to listen 23 messages... Oh fuck... Oh well lets get started now shall we? First message, father calling saying he'll be home early...  
  
Second message mother telling me they all went out to do the groceries and they'll be home late...  
  
Why does God hate me so much?! I did nothing to nobody to deserve all of this! So why me? I grunt as a wave of nausea hits me. I make it to the wastebasket in time but... "Why me?" I ask no one but myself but secretly hoping for an answer. I sigh as I go through the other messages of relatives and friends whom actually bothered to watch the news and actually heard what happened... but what? To busy to come and see the poor orphan? To busy to take an hour out of your poor stinkn' lives to come and comfort a girl who just lost her whole family?!  
  
Motherfuckers.  
  
Who needs them anyways?  
  
...I do.  
  
Aw great, here come the tears. 


	2. Need

4/26/04 A/N: Sorry it took so long for an update, but my computer is not always made available to me and I hope you guys understand. Please R&R.  
  
Need  
  
A week had gone by and still the only person who seemed to even care to visit was my best friend.   
  
Hm. guess I'm not as well liked as I thought I was...   
  
Whatever it's not like I need them anyways.  
  
Hey! I know what you're thinking and last time that...  
  
...that was just a fluke I...  
  
I had something in my eye and...  
  
Awhh sh*t! Who cares anymore! Yes I was crying and I don't give a f**k anymore! Everyone can just kiss my beautiful orphan ass and love the taste for all I care! Hm.  
  
After all this time it still hurts to go upstairs and know that there's no one there. I'll admit that it's kind of scary to know that it's always going to be empty and I'm powerless to do anything about it, but (sigh) that's just it I can't do anything about it.  
  
The funeral was three days ago and I couldn't stop crying. I guess that's to be expected form someone who loses their whole family but I didn't expect that from myself. I mean I never cry over anything... and I guess no is as good a time as any right? Hm. this is all just a new experience for me (no duh) but I guess I'll get over it someday...right?  
  
Well my father (god rest his soul) always said, "Everything happens for a reason." And I believe that too, like take "this" for instance, well since my families demise I haven't been to school (I'll probably go back next week... yea better make it next month), family members I didn't even know I had have been calling me and I get about an average of twenty messages per day about how much of a "poor soul" I am and how I must "keep strong" in times where the devil "tries to take hold of me"... yea I know, I know. Well anyways I've also gotten this huge inheritance and I have no idea where I came from, I guess that's why they all call now eh? Hm. greedy bastards, but I'll tell you this now, not one of them is going to receive a single red cent form me! You might say "aww well that's too harsh" or "you should at least give them something" hell no, they get nothing, nadda.   
  
Hmm do you think death has turned me bitter?   
  
...Who cares?  
  
I grow tired of thinking of all this sh*t...I think I'm gonna go for a run, I haven't in a while...my coach is gonna kill me. Maybe that won't be such a bad thing? Track takes up too much of my time anyways. Maybe I won't run after all. Hm. too late I already have my tank top and shorts on... When did that happen? Oh well, I really do need to pay attention to what I'm doing. Hm. well since I already have my stuff on might as well do a lap or two around the block... and I would if this person on my doorstep wasn't here. Oh sh*t... I'm f**ked.   
  
Why is he here? Why is he here? Why is he here? Why is he here?  
  
Almost as soon as I had opened my front door I had collided with something soft and warm. I immediately jumped back recognized it as the person whom had called me on that fateful day asking me to call him back, and calling me again several times after that. I never did return his calls, didn't really want to. I guess I never really expected him to just show up like this out of nowhere. Oh well what harm can he do?  
  
We just stood there staring at each other, neither of us daring to say a word for fear of what the other would say. Our faces mirrored each other, as we both had a look of un-interest and boredom, when in fact we were anything but.  
  
I mean we were shocked to say the least. We haven't seen each other in so long, that its almost like we're meeting each other for the first time.   
  
But it doesn't matter anymore...  
  
None of it does.  
  
It was his decision, not mine.  
  
He deserted me, not I him.  
  
My eyes harden at his and he seemed to know what I was thinking for the moment my face changed he spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
For what? I may never know but at this point in time I didn't really care. 'Did he just say sorry?' I thought as my eyes widened to the size of saucers. A tiny smile reached his eyes at the sight of me imitating a fish (my mouth was hanging slightly open as well). As I realized this I stood as side and opened the door wider for him to enter, still not speaking a word to him.  
  
'If he thinks that a 'sorry' is gonna let him off the hook he is going to be in for a rude awakening.' Hm.  
  
I close the door after him and went to the living room with him following close behind me. With my "emotion-less mask" back in place I sit at he couch with him next to me. We sat in silence until I spoke.  
  
"Why are you here?" I asked staring straight ahead, my half lidded eyes staring at the TV as if it wee turned on.  
  
"To apologize." He stated simply as if it were just that, when in fact in was anything but.  
  
"Yeah well I don't need your apologies (my eyes hardened again and my fists clenched in my lap) so if that's all you came here to do-" and I made to stand up but his hand on my shoulder stopped me. "Wait-"  
  
"Don't touch me!" I violently shrugged off his hand, looking down at the floor in front me. He quickly removed his hand, I didn't dare look at his face. I knew I hurt him but I didn't care, he hurt me too. If I had looked at his face I would've noticed how his eyes darkened significantly and how hard he was clenching his teeth at he moment.  
  
I sat back down onto the couch without even a glance towards him, and said, "I do not want your pity or apologies."  
  
"That's fine, but I don't care about what you want, I'm here to give you what you need." He said in his deep baritone voice.  
  
'Just who the hell does he think he is?'  
  
"You have no idea what I want, and further more no business even thinking about what I need." I gritted out through my own clenched teeth, trying to refrain from yelling. "So as I said before (and I made to stand up again) if that's all than-" And he turned to me as I stood to leave and grabbed my hand and stood by me.  
  
"I said 'do not touch me' Sesshomaru. Let go." I spoke with underlying venom in my voice.   
  
How dare he think he can just blow me off the way he did then come back all because he pities me and thinks I "need" him!   
  
I DO NOT NEED HIM!  
  
"If you would stop trying to escape then I will." He spoke with his calmness returning to him.  
  
"Hm. You've had two years to try and talk to me, and you decide to do this now? (scoff) Don't you think that it's a little too late for apologies? 'Cause I know I'm way past that, I'm beyond caring about that anymore."  
  
It was then that I noticed that he was shaking very subtly, the hand with which he was holding me with was shaking, just a little, but it was enough for me to notice.  
  
I turned my head towards him slightly with my back towards him when he spoke. "I am sorry for that, (I sigh and roll my eyes) I truly am." He said more forcefully as he spun me around by my arm for me to face him. "You have to know that I'm telling you the truth, I would never intentionally do you harm, but this was unavoidable."  
  
'Is he serious?'  
  
I scoffed as I looked him in the eyes and said "Does it look like I really care?" I asked tilting my head towards him. "Are you really so arrogant as to think that I would be worrying about something as trivial as this when I, without saying, have bigger things to worry about?"   
  
He just stood there, his eyes boring into mine and I will never forget the hurt I saw there as I said these next words. 


	3. Truth

5/24/04 **A/N**: Sorry for the long wait and short chapter, the next chapter I promise will be longer and maybe I'll throw a little lemon your way if I get enough reviews in the next couple of chapters. Well that's all I gotta say, so until next time (which will hopefully be sooner than later) just sit back, relax, and R&R.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, although I wish I did...  
  
**Truth  
**  
"I don't know where you got this half baked idea of yours that I some how needed you but-" tears started forming in my eyes at these words. I knew that I needed him, but I just didn't understand. I just wanted to hurt him like he hurt me. "I don't and I never will."   
  
His eyes for a moment seemed to bleed red right in front of me and his grip got tighter. I stood in front of him thunderstruck by my own words and by his reaction to them. My hardened tear-filled eyes still on his daring him to say something back to me.  
  
He will never hurt me again.  
  
It was like he seemed to awaken from a trance, as he looked at my now tearstained face and heard the whimper that escaped me from his strong grip. He suddenly let go, took a step back and he assessed me. He just stared at me with his face back as it should be, but I could see in his eyes how hurt he was by my words.  
  
Good.  
  
I stared back at him with what I hoped to be hate filled eyes and said "Why can't you just leave me alone, you've done enough to me." My voice cracked a bit. He seemed to just look at me the whole time. He hadn't said a word the whole time he just stared.   
  
I hated crying in front of him like that. I felt so weak, I never cried in front of him before. It must've been pretty shocking to see me like that. I broke our staring contest and looked down at the floor in between us. 'How could I have cried in front of him like that?' I thought disgusted and ashamed at my display of emotions.  
  
I was startled from my thoughts when I felt his arms encircle me in an embrace. I was shocked to say the least. Here I am yelling at this guy for all I'm worth and what does he do?...He hugs me. 'Why?' "Why are you doing this?" I asked myself, then out loud. I bring my hands up to his chest to push him away but his grip on me was stronger. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" 'I don't want him here now. Why does he have to see me like this?' I thought with disdain.  
  
"Why just so you can destroy yourself?" He said looking down at me. I froze and looked up into his eyes. "Kagome I know you better than anyone-" "You used too." I cut him off narrowing my eyes again at his, trying regaining some of my lost anger and hatred for him.  
  
He closed his eyes at this and tucked my head under his chin. "I still do. I know you too well to fall for these antics of yours Kagome and I will not go away just because you ask me to, because I know you need me to stay." I felt my anger and hate for him melt away into remorse and regret as I hugged him back and cried into his chest. "Why did you go?" I asked in between sobs. "I'm sorry." He said stroking my hair "" "You better be. You know you'll have to make up for this right?" I asked looking up at him. He let a rare smile grace his lips as he tucked my head back under his chin and kissed my forehead. "I wouldn't have it any other way." 


	4. Way Back When

7/11

**AN**: Thanx for all your great reviews, it means a lot to me and I wanna thank LethiferousChatelaine for helping me out with this chapter and giving me what helpful suggestions she could to help better this chapter and my writing. Now on with the story!  
  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha nor do I own "Misery" By Pink.  
  
**Way Back When  
**  
I slowly roused from my tear induced rest. I don't even call it sleep anymore. Why should I? People sleep to gain back the energy lost while awake, am I not wrong? So why is it that when I wake up I'm always tiered? I could sleep for hours and hours yet it would not make the slightest bit of difference. That angers me. And not just that, it frustrates me too 'cause not only am I constantly tired but I have yet to dream since that day.  
  
I lay still in my bed with my eyes still closed searching the darkness of my closed lids for that innocent smile perfected by my little sis,  
  
...that knowing one adorned by my father,  
  
...that-wait hold on a minute. What was that? What the fuck was that noise?  
  
I suddenly spring up from my bed remembering exactly what happened before I was knocked out.  
  
'He came back...'  
  
Well it seems that I can dream if I am to come up with this bull crap and actually believe it. Hm. I roughly through myself back on my bed now thoroughly pissed off at myself for remembering him. 'It only causes more pain to know he's not anywhere near.'  
  
You see the little thing about Kagome and Sesshomaru is that they grew up together. They both live in the wealthy part of town with estates and such and are about one block apart from each other. Their parents were long time friends with each other so they practically saw each other everyday. Not to mention when she started school she was sent to the same private school as he as well as Inuyasha.  
  
Now Inuyasha. Hm. Inuyasha. He was Kagome's bully, not that Kagome herself was a push over, but he would always just do something to annoy her. Pushing her books out of her hand while she walked down the hallway, trying to trip her down a flight of stairs, or always staring fist fights with her.  
  
Now Sesshomaru. Ha. Sesshomaru. He was Kagome's knight in shining armor. Whatever Inu did he did opposite. When her books were knocked down he would help her pick them up, when she would trip he would catch her, and when Inu would start fights he would actually let her beat his ass only because it amused him to watch. He would eventually pull her off when he though he had enough or was unconscious but either way it kind of explains why Inuyasha is so absent minded all the time.  
  
Sesshomaru and Kagome were the best of friends. Wherever one was the other was not far behind. They would walk to school together with Inuyasha lagging behind them shooting death glares at the back of Sessho's head. Now even though Sessho seemed to be stolid to everyone else, Kagome always knew exactly what he was feeling. For her, his eyes were a window to his soul that only she could look through.  
  
Sigh. 'Yeah we were best friends until he up an left one day two years ago. And what a memorable day that was.'  
  
I was 16 at the time with him being 18. Now I don't consider myself to be ditzy or absent minded, so one day when Inuyasha comes up to me confessing his love to me, I was floored. I was shocked into silence the whole time. We were in his living room. I had come to drag Sesshomaru out to see a movie when Inu cornered me. It seemed that every time I was there for Sesshomaru, Inu would sneer at me. I finally got fed up with it and asked him what his deal was and that's when he confessed. While he was talking he started advancing and backed me into against the wall. Amidst all of his talking and record breaking gentle words I never noticed the pair of eyes on us and if I had I never would've kissed him.  
  
While Inu was talking to me I was so over come with emotion that I kind of just, well jumped him almost. And it being my first kiss I think I was more than memorable. I could tell he was rather shocked by my actions. Hell I was pretty stunned by my actions as well, but not as stunned as the person standing in the hall. After the initial shock we both just kind of went on autopilot and my hands tangled in his hair as his held my waist. We kind of turned around to where he was leaning on the wall instead of me. Ya know to tell you the truth I never even thought of him in that way until he said something. It's like it was lying dormant inside of me or something and his confession broke its confines. I actually did kinda like him, I mean he could be an asshole sometimes, but other times like now he was so uncharacteristically sweet.  
  
_Since he's been gone I ain't been the same  
I carry the weight like an ol' ball and chain  
Guess it's all meant to be... for love to cause me misery  
_  
It was like I couldn't get enough of him. I was so deprived of something I didn't even know I wanted. We broke our kiss as I kissed down his jaw and missed the smirk he through towards the hallway. He suddenly grabbed my face and kissed me hard on the lips and next thing I knew I was moaning into his mouth as his tongue caressed mine.  
  
We turned around again and he pushed me up against the wall nipping and licking my neck. I moaned again, I was in pure ecstasy. All these new feelings running through my virgin body lit me on fire. I hugged his neck and looked over his shoulder through my heavy lust filled eyes and was startled to find a pair of tawny eyes meet mine. Tawny heartbroken eyes. I immediately pushed Inuyasha off of me.  
  
_Misery... Misery  
Tell me why does my heart make a fool out of me  
Seems it's my destiny...  
For love to cause me misery  
_  
"What's wrong?" He questioned but I wasn't hearing. Inadvertently my heart clenched at the thought of Sesshomaru witnessing our little display. The glowing eyes had disappeared from the hallway and I couldn't be sure that I had seen them, but for some unexplainable reason I just knew he was there. I ran out of the room calling his name and dashed to his room. I found it locked where I tentatively knocked, and called out his name where only slight footsteps and other various noises were my answer.  
  
_Oh... I've been down this road before  
Where the passion turns into pain  
And each time I saw love walk out the door  
I swore I'd never get caught up again...  
  
_-Sesshomaru POV-  
  
'How could I be so stupid!' I thought angrily as I began furiously packing as I remembered the look in her eyes. I decided to go ahead with what my father suggested I do long ago and leave before this goes too far. 'God! I was such a fool.' I seethed as I heard her run up the stairs and to my door. 'I can't blame her though.' And so for a second my eyes softened but then came upon my katana and wakazshi (AN: another sword that's shorter than a katana) and hardened once again. 'I was foolish to be 'friends' with her for this long knowing what would happen.' I walked before the wall where they were hung up. I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists 'Why me Father!'  
  
_But ain't it true It takes what it takes  
And sometime we get too smart to leave  
One more heartache for me  
Another night of misery  
  
_-Outside his door-  
  
_Crash  
_  
"What was that? Sesshomaru?" I yelled "That's it I'm coming in!" I moved back some and ran full force towards his door and kicking it off its hinges. (AN: If anyone has seen the movie The Transporter or the commercial, ya'll know the kick I'm talking about.) I stood up from the splintered wood and slight dust to see Sesshomaru with his arm seemingly caught in the wall. "What the hell are you doing?" I ran over to him and touch his arm. He quickly sent me a glare that stopped me in my tracks as realization dawned on me. "So you killed your wall?" I questioned. "I kissed your brother so you punched a hole through your wall?" His eyes narrowed at me as I pulled his hand forcibly from the wall. I looked in his eyes when he suddenly pulled his arm from me. They looked so hurt, like I betrayed him. "Hey come on Sessho I know you hate your brother but he isn't all that bad." I said trying to get him to forgive me when instead all I got was a growl.  
  
I tried to touch his arm again but he recoiled, that kinda hurt. "Hey come on we're still friends right?" And he sneered at me. Can you believe it! The bastard sneered at me! "Hey it wasn't like we were going out or anything or that we even felt that way about each other, so stop acting like an asshole and let me see your goddamn hand!" Something about that didn't sound quite right and it looked like Sesshomaru was giving me the death glare of the century. My heart skipped a beat at how cold he could be towards me. It's as if all those years of companionship went out the window. My temper deflated as I realized he might actually hate me. "Hey, I'm sorry Sessho, if-if you have a problem with it then there's nothing to worry about." I said no longer looking at his eyes but at the floor that separated us.  
  
-Sesshomaru-

I could hear her knock down my door. Guess all those years of Tae Kwon Do and Tai Chi lessons paid off, but I refused to face her. Although it was not her fault, I can still blame her. She's so oblivious that it's painful. It's better to make a clean break now. She'll find out sooner or later but...for now she shall remain unaware of my job as well as her father's and mine.  
  
...But I can't leave her like this...she'll hate me...but if I want to protect her...  
  
-Normal POV (not Kagome's but regular Third Person)-  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes lightened and he extended his arm for her. She looked up surprised and sighed. She grasped his hand and held it up to examine it. "You are such an asshole." He stared at me the whole time I inspected his hand. There was nothing more than a few cuts and scraps, but it was bruised like never before. "You're just terrific you know that?" Kagome said dragging him into his bathroom.  
  
"It's not as bad as it looks." Was the first he'd said the whole time she was there. "Yeah, just tell that to your parents when they see your room. You know I'll never understand men and their need to destroy things." "This said from the girl who beat up Mickey Mouse because he looked at her weird." Kagome sat him down on a chair and moved to the medicine cabinet. "Hey don't start that with me. I was like 12 and he was like a what- 34 year pervert checking me out. What was I suppose to do?"  
  
-Kagome-  
  
I'm glad that the mirth returned to his eyes after that statement. Guys are so weird. Oh well what are ya gonna do about it?  
  
I cleaned it out and bandaged his hand up. "I'll be surprised if you'll be able to even hold your sword with that hand in a week." I kidded as we left the bathroom and was met with his luggage that I had missed earlier in my hurry to clean his hand on his bed. "Planning a trip I don't know about?" He sighed "Yes, my father requires my assistance in Tokyo." I turned to face him "When are you leaving?" "Now." I did a double take. "Hm? Ok ....W-WHAT? When were you planning on telling me, when you were on the fucking plane?" He turned and looked at me. "Would it matter if I did?" What is he getting at? "Of course it would! You're my best friend...unless..." He sighed again "I don't hate you Kagome." "Then why are you doing this? When will you be back?" "I'm not sure I'm coming back." I gawked at him. His face looked just as always. Clam. Indifferent. Apathetic. He was serious "Your serious aren't you? You were gonna leave and you weren't even going to tell me." My face betrayed how hurt I was. I was just as impassive as he, as I stared deep into his amber eyes and for the first time in my life I couldn't read them. I couldn't define the emotion, I couldn't tell what he was thinking and that scared me. "Have a nice trip." And with that I left the room stepping over his mahogany door, out into the hallway, down the stairs and out the door.  
  
That was the last time we had spoken. After I left, the next day me and Inuyasha became official. I guess at first I did it because I was mad at Sesshomaru and wanted a fill in for that part of my life, but after a while I thought I loved him. I guess now I realize I didn't considering I could care less about him now. Or maybe is it that I have more important things to worry about. Come to think about it I haven't really assessed my feelings on him since that call a while back. All I know is that he's a bastard and that's that.  
  
_Thud_  
  
OK I know I heard that, and there's not suppose to be anyone here but me. Maybe it wasn't a dream...Maybe he is back.


	5. Lose Control

7/20

**AN:** Hey, I hope the last chapter cleared up a lot of stuff for you guys about what happened between the Kagome and Sesshomaru two years ago, and without further ado I give ya chapter 5.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inu.  
  
**Lose Control  
**  
I could've sworn it was a dream. But it's not. Or I'm having one hell of a hallucination.  
  
Nope. It's real. He really is just lounging around in the living room watching TV...Wow...mmmhk...awkward...  
  
It's not like I can just walk up to him and say - "Hey Kagome." "Hey Sessh."  
  
........  
  
Well that was fairly easy.  
  
(sigh) I really am a coward.  
  
I cross the room and take my place beside him watching TV and glance at him. 'He's really here...interesting, very interesting.'  
  
"How long was I knocked out for?"  
  
"You slept through the night."  
  
"Really? Damn. Oh well, I'm gonna go out and get something to eat." and I added as an after thought. "I don't expect you to be here when I get back."  
  
He turned to look at me. "Why is that?"  
  
"Well I'm not going to entertain the idea of us becoming friends again when I'm sure you only intended to be courteous last night. I thank you for staying with me thus far but your presence no longer needed. I'm sure you have better things to do than to baby-sit me."  
  
"No." He stated.  
  
I quickly turned to him. "No?"  
  
"No I don't have anything better else to do or I would've been doing it."  
  
"Well that's comforting."  
  
"Meaning I am here because I want to be. Meaning there is nothing more important to me right now than being here with you."  
  
At those words I couldn't help but turn back into the old Kagome, not completely, but if anything only for a few seconds. So I did what the old Kagome would've done. I jumped on him.  
  
"Really?"  
  
He was quite taken by surprise when I jumped on him. With a WOOSH all the air was gone from his lungs. He just managed to gasp out a "No"  
  
I sat up quickly. "What?"  
  
"Yes! Of course I meant it now if you don't mind, removing your person from my lower region, I'm sure my kids would greatly appreciate it."  
  
"Hmm?" I glance down in between us to find my knee in between his legs. You never saw a better tomato impersonation in your life. "Oh! Sorry." I said as I quickly jumped off him. He righted himself again then spoke, while facing me.  
  
"You thought I only said those things yesterday out of courtesy?"  
  
I looked down guiltily at my hands in my lap. "Well yeah, I mean is it that far fetched?" I turned to look up at him. "You left for god knows where for two years and all the while you were there, not a letter, phone call or anything. So it seemed like you just didn't care about me and our friendship anymore." All the while I said this his face slowly turned back into that familiar guarded expression he wore so much, like he felt guilty. "Then when last week you called out of the blue like that, it just felt forced. Like you called just so I couldn't say you didn't or something. Then when you showed up yesterday it just seemed more like anything that you were- I don't know- that you pitied me. That you thought I was so weak that I couldn't take care of myself so you came back, out of necessity and obligation not of want and free will."  
  
He stared at me for a while before he made any attempt to address what I said. "Just because I didn't contact you doesn't mean I didn't want to." Was his cryptic response.  
  
I gave him a deadpanned look and told him to get real. I got up to run upstairs and shower when he followed me.  
  
"Why is it you have a hard time believing what I say?" Was what he asked when we reached my room.  
  
"Well It's not like you give me a reason to. When you up and left like that, that really did some major damage to our friendship."  
  
He grunted in response. I went over to grab my robe and turned to walk to my bathroom which was connected to my room. "Will it ever be the same?" He asked so low I almost didn't here. "That is entirely up to you."  
  
And with that I disappeared behind the bathroom door locking it behind me when I heard "I'll be hear when you get out."  
  
I smiled to myself and quickly washed as to not keep my guest waiting any longer. I exit and through on a pair of my white and purple Baby Phat smocked terry shorts along with the matching club tee and sneakers.  
  
This is the longest I've gone without feeling sorry for myself. Maybe I need him more than I think I do.  
  
I reach downstairs to find him in the kitchen making breakfast.  
  
"Didn't know I had anything in the fridge."  
  
"You didn't." Was his curt reply.  
  
"Didn't know you could cook."  
  
"I can."  
  
"What are you making?" I sighed going over to the cabinets to get some dishes.  
  
"Something." "I see you haven't changed much."  
  
I put the dishes down and moved next to the stove to get the utensils. He removed the pan from the fire and turned towards me and stopped. I had yet to notice and went about with setting the island in the middle of the kitchen.  
  
"I see you've changed." He said referring to my clothes.  
  
I was bent over the counter arranging the silverware. "Oh yeah? How so?" He moved towards the counter and put the contents of the skillet on to a plate I had placed there. "Well for one you never used to wear clothes like THAT." He said motioning to my outfit while he turned towards the sink.  
  
I looked down at myself. "And just what may I ask is wrong with what I am wearing?" He walked over and sat opposite me where I was still standing looking at my clothes. He looked up at me and said "Well you used to be modest not to mention a tomboy."  
  
I narrowed my eyes at him and sat down on a stool. "Hm. I am still a tomboy, I'll have you know. It's just that I stopped with the martial arts and stuff." He looked up from his food at me. "You stopped fighting? Why?" I stopped eating. My gaze left his. "I stopped fighting because it re- I didn't have enough time with Track." 'Shimatta! I hope he didn't notice that. The last thing I need is for him to know I stopped because it reminded me of him.' I chanced a glance at him and just caught how his eyes widened slightly before turning back to normal. 'Damn! He noticed!' "Damn!" I swore under my breathe. "And as for my modesty-" I quickly tried to make a save by changing the subject when he interrupted me.  
  
"Its practically non-existent with those inconceivably short shorts and incredibly tight shirt." With that he continued eating like nothing happened while I sat there fuming with a light blush spread across my face.  
  
"You are unbelievable you know that? There is absolutely nothing wrong with my shirt or my shorts! Hm." I crossed my arms over my chest and added "Why are you looking anyways."  
  
"It's not like it's very hard to." I got up to get some wine to go with our meal. "If you'd rather me not look then maybe you shouldn't show." He paused and looked up at me again when I returned with the wine and glasses.  
  
"Well maybe I want to show someone else and not you. Can't I selectively display?"  
  
His eyes darkened. "Ahh yes. My half-wit brother ne? Well then maybe you should save those type of clothes for him and not waste them on me."  
  
You know I've had about enough as I can take of this bull. I got up to clear the table since neither of us were eating (The whole meal probably lasted around half-an-hour to forty minutes). "Oh don't worry about that hon. I've got plenty worse than what I've got on for ol' Inu boy."  
  
You see there is something you need to know about me. I can't handle very much liquor and anytime I do drink my vocabulary tends to get a little out of date or country if you will. It doesn't happen all the time just some and, well as you've guessed it this is just one of those times.  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. He knew what happened between me and his brother, so I guess the alcohol made him a little unnerved I guess.  
  
He grunted and turned his head finishing his last glass. I came over picked up mine and walked over to his side and hopped up on the counter so that I was a little ways from him and just a little shorter. "Awww what's wrong? Is little Sesshy still mad that I hooked up with his brother?" He turned back to look at me with piercing eyes but I never wavered once. "Awww are you still sore about me courting your lousy brother?"  
  
"Half (referring to his brother) and yes." I halted from bringing my glass to my lips. "And why is that?" He arose from his stool and stood in front of me. He took the glass from my hands and placed it behind me. He positioned both his hands on either side of my legs while giving me the same look he did before. It was that same look he gave me two years ago that I couldn't figure out.  
  
My eyes grew heavy. My lids were barely open as I stared back at him. My breathe came out in light pants as my chest slowly rose and fell anticipating his next move.  
  
Is it ok to lust after a friend?  
  
I've known him all my life and not once have I looked at him the way I look at him now. A very cute, muscular, vision of absolute desired perfection. Oh yes. He is desired, very much so. In fact there is very little holding me from taking him right now.  
  
"You deserve more than that bastard of a brother of mine can ever give you." He dipped his head lower to mine as I brought my arms up around his neck. "Really? Now how can I attain as such?" He brought his lips to touching my ears. It brought a pleasant shiver down my body as he recited these next words. "Why go looking for what you've already attained?"  
  
I was barely holding it together. I guess I had more to drink than I thought if I'm doing all of this with Sessho. But then again, why does it feel so...right?  
  
-Sesshomaru-  
  
What am I doing? I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't do this, but...there is no excuse. I want her and...I think I'm drunk...Well this is pleasant.  
  
My first time with her and we're both drunk off our asses. This is just great.  
  
-Kagome-  
  
It's funny really. A month ago I never would've thought any of this would've happened. I never would've thought my family would've died, never would've thought Inuyasha would cheat and dump me in such a horrid way... well actually naw I did kinda see that coming, but I digress. I never would've thought I would be making out with my best friend on my kitchen counter, but it is what I'm doing now.  
  
His eyes were just so powerful, they just kind of pulled me in and next thing I know we were passionately kissing. His hands came to rub my thighs as I wrapped my legs around his waist.  
  
It was like there was a million lightning blots going throw my body. My stomach took on a warm pooling feeling as he slowly thrust the bulge in his pants towards my warm center.  
  
I moaned into his mouth and my legs tightened around him drawing him closer to me as his hands moved up my back to tangle in my hair. He brought one hand around my front to slowly knead my breast. I arched against him and we broke our kiss. I moaned as he kissed down my jaw and sucked on my neck. He removed my shirt and bra and began to suck on my breast. I was in heaven. Never had I had this done to me before. I never let Inuyasha touch me in this way. It just didn't seem right with him, it felt like he tried to hard or something. Like he was only going out with me just so we could fuck. Guess I was right.  
  
My hands tangled in his hair messaging his scalp as he sucked and kneaded my other breast. I was feeling kind of antsy. It was like that fire I had spoke of before, when Inuyasha had kissed me, except this was like a raging inferno burning under my skin and deep within my belly. I just needed him now.  
  
"Sesshomaru please." I pleaded as he stopped to kiss back up my neck. He smirked as he drew me into another passionate kiss as he unbuttoned his shirt. "Please what?" and he again kissed and lapped at my neck. I was getting a bit impatient. I toed off my shoes and socks. My hands came from his neck to trail down his chest and to his pants. He gave a sharp intake of breathe when I came in contact with that now very apparent projection in his pants. I made quick work of unbuckling his belt and pants. They gave way to gravity as they fell to his ankles, leaving him clad in only his boxers.  
  
I smirked as he groaned while I messaged his lower region. He closed his eyes and leaned his head on my shoulder as his hands trailed down to rest at my shorts. I stopped my ministrations to hold his neck as he lifted me to remove the rest of my clothing.  
  
We both looked straight on onto each others eyes. It was kind of like we weren't drunk on the account we weren't really all that ruff. It was all slow and deliberate.  
  
My arms stayed on his neck as he, with one hand dragged down his boxers and positioned himself to enter me while his other arm wrapped around my waist. I loosened my legs a little to give him room but as soon as he drove it home I held on to him like it was my life line. You know people say that it's suppose to hurt your first time, but for me it was pure pleasure. Maybe it was that I couldn't remember it or the alcohol just numbed me or something, but I swear all I felt was him inside me.  
  
It felt so right to be with him like that. To have him inside me, for my arms to be around his neck, his arms around my waist, his name on my lips and mine on his. This is the way it should be. I think I -I love him.  
  
Too bad I won't remember any of this tomorrow.


	6. Why Me

11/7

AN: Sorry for the long wait, been busy with school and stuff , but i'll try to make time for my fics. Well I hope you guys liked the lemon in the last chapter and here's the morning after.

Why Me

"What do you think I should do Miroku?"

"Personally? I think your fucked." Inuyasha glared at him.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence asshole."

"Hey! Now I'm being serious, she barely even talks to Sango and they're like this," He held up his hand with his index and middle finger twisted together. "and after what you did to her and not to mention the demise of her whole family... dude, to put it in plain terms, your fucked."

Inuyasha grunted in response and after a few moments of silence asked, "So what do you think I should do?" He threw a sideways glance at Miroku.

"If she'll even listen to you? Beg. Lots and lots of begging. Not to mention flowers and candy sometimes help, but in your case I don't even think that would be good enough." Inuyasha grunted again and they both turned back toward the on going soccer game. Miroku shook his head, "You called her with Kikyo on the phone? Damn."

Inuyasha growled, "Hey! I was drunk what do you want from me!"

Their team scored a goal and everyone around them went nuts. They were currently up 4 to 0 with 15 minutes left in the game. Inuyasha and Miroku were usually the star players and all but Inu was fouled out and Miroku was benched for being accused of not paying attention and consequently passing the ball to the opposing team. When being asked where his head was he merely stared off in the direction of the cheerleaders and responded "Heaven".

Miroku shook his head again. "But still, you cheated on her and with a girl that could pass as her twin no less! Man that was low."

Inuyasha sneered. "Shut up. You didn't know what it was like."

His companion sighed, "I may not know what it was like for you, but I'm telling you right now, there is no Earthy force that would ever make me cheat on my Sango."

Inuyasha snorted. "This coming from a letch?"

"This coming from a letch." Miroku agreed and turned his attention back to the game.

Inuyasha slumped a little in his seat. It was true, yeah he cheated on Kagome, but he never meant for it to happen. Then with that whole thing about her family dieing, he just felt awful. He tried calling her afterwards but she never picked up. So he figured that he'd just talk to her at school, but she never showed up. He even stopped by her house a couple times but she never even answered the door. He couldn't even show up at the goddamn funeral because his damn parents didn't even tell him. He was furious when he found out he missed it. He trashed his whole room and then some.

When he asked his father why he simply said "It was for your own good." His father knew Kagome didn't need Inuyasha making an ass of himself in front of the whole service and causing more grief to a girl already on edge from being orphaned. Inu's parents offered to take care of Kagome but she turned down their kind offer in light of her not wanting to leave the house she grew up in and the house so full of the memories that she's trying so desperately to hold on to.

He was running all out of options when he turned to Miroku. Right now there was only a hand full of people who even knew of the break up, his parents, Miroku, and his asshole brother included.

Yes, Sesshomaru knew.

Sesshomaru...

That's where this whole thing originated from.

Any blind, deaf, mute could easily tell that Kagome was in love with him, but for some reason was blind to it herself. He would see the little glances she gave him when she thought no one was looking, or the little smile she always had when she was around him. She was always content with Sesshomaru around and the moment she caught wind of him her whole countenance would change. The smile would become a frown and those loving glances would turn into vengeful ones directed at him.

He couldn't take it. 'Why was Sesshomaru so much better than me? What did he have that I could never even touch?'

It didn't take much for Inuyasha to become jealous, but this was over doing it. Inuyasha always had a thing for Kagome. If asked directly he would furiously deny it, but he himself was guilty of those loving glances every now and then when she was over his house hanging out by the pool with Sessho or in school out on the track.

It was by stroke of luck that when he asked her out she said yes, but the whole time he was with her, she wasn't with him. She would always space out or sometimes when she'd look at him her eyes would be sparkling then they'd dull when she recognized him, like she was disappointed. He knew that she never meant to do it, that is was unconscious but that didn't dull the pain anymore than knowing it was his brother that she wanted to see and not him.

So no one could really blame him when one day while driving he saw the most amazing Kagome look-a-like and took his chance. Kikyo looked almost exactly like Kagome, he knew it was wrong, but to love Kagome as much as he did and for every time she looked at him she saw someone else...it just killed him.

So to him Kikyo was his perfect Kagome. When she looked at him, it was him she was looking at, she was never disappointed or anything when she saw him. To him she was just a stand in. I suppose that he treated her the same way Kagome treated him, but like I said he knew it wasn't right, he knew she wasn't really Kagome, but love is very powerful and will make you do some crazy things just to get a taste of it in return.

Inuyasha shook his head from his thoughts when he realized they were about a minute from becoming League Champs.

"Hey Miroku does Sango know?"

Miroku scoffed. "Do you actually think you would be living and breathing without medical aid if she knew? If I ever told her what you did...man..." Miroku let that hang in the air, letting Inuyasha's mind wander off and think of all the horrible things that accomplished boxer could and would eventually do when she found out. "Now the only reason I didn't tell her myself is because she has enough to deal with as well, you know she was really close to Kagome's family too so she's pretty depressed herself, but really I'm just surprised that Kagome didn't tell her herself. I mean they tell each other everything."

"Yeah, but you said it yourself that they haven't been talking much since it happened." Miroku nodded as the field and everyone around them erupted in cheer. It was their fourth straight year being champions and there was to be a big celebration afterwards at Inuyasha's house, of course it wasn't his choice but he really couldn't careless either way. "I gotta go, you coming to the party?"

"Yeah, I'll be there later with Sango. Where you going?"

"There's just something I have to take care of first." And with that Inuyasha ran off the field with everyone cheering his name and congratulating him, after all it was him and Miroku that gave them the lead in the first place before they got kicked off the field.

Inuyasha threw his soccer bag in the passenger seat of his Plymouth Cuda, turned the engine and sped out of the parking lot. He knew that he didn't have much time since _he_ was back in town. It would only be a matter of time before _he_ got to her and she slipped away from him forever and he'd be damned if he let his prissy half brother get what was his.

He ripped down the suburban streets with renewed vigor determined to get what he deemed his.

---------------------------------

_Ding Dong_

"Hm?" Kagome slowly regained her consciousness. It was around...oh lets just say it's 4 in the afternoon when 'Sleeping Beauty' was awoken by the sound of her doorbell.

_Ding Dong_

She groaned and turned, trying her best to block out that annoying chime and came face to face with a sleeping Sesshomaru. "Naaahh!" she screamed, waking Sesshomaru and turning to end up falling off her bed. She groaned again from her spot on the floor.

_Ding Dong_

"Sesshomaru?" She called out from the floor, slowly peaking her head from the side of the bed trying to figure out if she was actually dreaming. 'Fat chance.' She snorted at the thought of having a real dream.

"Hm?" Sesshomaru grunted sitting up, proving Kagome right.

_Ding Dong_

She groped around on the floor to find something to cover herself with. "Fuck!" She cursed loudly at finding Sesshomaru's shirt. She growled while putting it on and buttoning it up.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru called out from the bed.

_Diiiiiing Doooong_

Kagome scowling, stood up dawning his half buttoned shirt and turned to walk out the door. "I'll be right back," she said reaching for her door. "I have to get the door." And she rushed down the stairs missing the smirk that appeared on Sesshomaru's lips after seeing her with his shirt on.

Don't get me wrong, he had no idea what happened either (well he did have an idea...) but seeing her with his shirt on and knowing there was nothing underneath just kind of stirred something inside him. When she left he shook his head and got to dressing up.

Meanwhile...

Kagome is rushing down the stairs mumbling obscenities under her breath. "This is not happening," She denied as she reached to open the door, "this is not....happening"

"Hey Kagome."

She turned, looking up at the ceiling, screaming into the foyer "What the fuck have I ever done to you!" While shaking her fist in in anger.


	7. Mi Casa Es Su Casa

**3/27**

**AN:** Sorry for the long wait guys, but writer's block can be a bitch. I do hope the chapter was worth the wait though cause I had to rewrite it like five times to get it right and if it isn't perfect I might as well kill myself cause that's pathetic…really. Anyways the spring track season is starting up and with it my leisure time goes down the drain so I'm trying my best to get as many chapters typed out so all I have to do is edit and post in the future…hopefully.

Lost of plot twists in this chapter that'll make you go "Ohhhh" and "Ahhhh" so on with it!

**Diclaimer:** Nope, not mine.

**Mi Casa Es Su Casa**

_SLAM_

"Hey Kagome!"

Diiiiiing Donnnng

"Please open the door, I'm not going anywhere until you open the door and talk to me, please!"

What the hell is he doing here? What the hell is he doing here? Crap.

Diiiing Donnng

Deep breathe, relax.

'Ok, now lets think about this shall we? I wake up naked in bed with a naked Sesshoumaru next to me only run down stairs in his shirt and answer the door

to find none other then his stupid, demented, retarded, ass-monkey of a half brother at my door. Well gee golly whiz don't I have a full house today!'

She thought riley.

"Kagome!"

"Go away Inuyasha."

She pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger vainly trying to ward off the on coming headache. 'I need a vacation.'

"Not until you open the door."

"I already did and now it's closed. Too bad so sad you missed your window of opportunity, so why don't you cry me a river build a bridge and get over it!"

_Silence_

"Oh that's cute, but I'm still not going away." He shouted threw the door.

"Who is that at the door?"

She went ridged.

'Shit. Is that Sesshomaru, please let it not be Sesshomaru.' She prayed in vain.

She slowly turned and peeked over her left shoulder.

'Shit! Its him, its him! And half dressed no less! But damn does he look good, he only has his pants on and his chest looks so- Hey! Not right now, think about the situation at hand. What do I say, what do I say?'

"Uhhhh, Jehovah's Witness! Yeah that's right, you know how relentless they are."

"Kagooommeee!"

Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow.

"Uhh, yeah well I guess I better answer it, heh heh."

And she ran out the door as soon as possible shoving Inuyasha out of the way and slamming the door behind her. She let out a huff of frustration and stared at the last person she wanted to see right now.

"Inuyasha what don't you get about 'Leave me alone'? The 'leave' part or do you just have trouble understanding common Japanese?" She yelled at him in a hushed voice so Sesshoumaru couldn't hear.

"I-" He was about to respond when he suddenly took note of what I was wearing, nothing but Sesshoumaru shirt…shit.

His face turned red, but not from embarrassment, oh no, he was just that mad.

"Kagome," he growled out "what the hell are you wearing?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her nose up in the air. 'Who the hell is he to talk to me in such a way?'

And I was all ready to give him a long awaited piece of my mind but all I got out was "That's-" before I heard footsteps coming towards us and grabbed Inuyasha and ran for the bushes before Sesshomaru could see us.

I peeked through and saw him walk out a couple of steps before he turned and walked back. I sighed in relief too soon before I heard Inuyasha behind me.

"You fucked Sesshomaru?" He near shouted.

I sighed and got off of the ground. I dusted myself off and turned to walk back. I was not having this conversation with him now.

"Kagome, stop!" He grabbed my arm and turned me so I faced him again. "Answer me !" He ordered.

Frustrated beyond belief I screamed "No! Just go home, your making such a goddamn fool of yourself Inuyasha!"

"God what the hell was I thinking!"

He slammed his fist into a nearby wall, earning several cracks.

"I should just save myself the trouble and leave." His eyes dropped to the floor as he slowly leaned himself against the wall. "I was a fool to come back."

And with that he turned to collect the rest of his things.

She stopped and took a calming breathe.

"Look, why don't-" She started but was cut off by the slam of the front door and the sound of footsteps. She turned just in time to see Sesshoumaru disappear behind the side of the house. 'Where is he going?'

"Just tell me, are you two together?." He pushed further. And that question rang out in her mind as she gave a short answer and went after Sesshoumaru with Inuyasha shouting after her.

She reached him when he just about reached his car and he seemed to be ignoring her since he hadn't answered her any of the times she had called his name.

"Sesshoumaru!" She called again when she finally reached him with a hand on the shoulder which he unceremoniously shrugged off when he turned to meet her. She couldn't really tell if he meant to be rude or not so she disregarded it. "Hey why are you going?"

"Because I just realized something."

She frowned.

"Well can't it wait? I mean, you'd think that what just happened would take precedent over everything else."

"Hm?" And he cocked an eyebrow as to inquire what she was speaking of.

She shook her head, "Oh you've got to be kidding, can you tell me that you have not been asking yourself as to why we woke up naked in he same bed this afternoon or even why I'm wearing your shirt right now?"

He sighed, "Oh _that_." He drawled.

"Yes _that_, and why are you acting so weird anyways?"

He scoffed "Me acting weird? And I suppose running out the door in nothing but a dress shirt with a supposed Jehovah's Witness is what you'd consider normal activity?"

She lightly blushed and unconsciously tugged the shirt so it could cover a little more of her legs.

Not that it really did anything of course, but she tried nonetheless.

He looked passed her shoulder and said, "And hey wouldn't you know, there's my brother." without any amusement in his voice.

"I-I uh-"

"And as for what happened between us, is was a mistake plain and simple."

And that for some reason felt so wrong to hear. It just felt so wrong for her, but she went along with it.

"Y-Yeah, yes of course it was but-"

"I mean we both know it was the alcohol, which was an overly stupid idea on our part."

Her little world that she had already begun to rebuild after her tragedy was ever so slowly beginning to cave in on her. If he said one more word she was liable to crack.

"It's best if we just forgot about it. It meant nothing to either us so you can go back to Inuya-"

_Crack_

Sesshoumaru stared up at Kagome from the ground where he lay massaging his jaw where a bruise was already starting to form.

Kagome was furious.

"Has two years really changed you that much that you wouldn't even care that you took my virginity?" She screamed.

He cringed and he would never admit to her that she had taken his as well.

"You may be able to forget about it, it may be just another fuck for you, but I have to live with the fact that you were my first. You, of all people! And I bet everything you said to me yesterday about not wanting to hurt me and being sorry was all bull wasn't it?"

"No it wasn't-"

"Cause out of everything that has happened between us you've never hurt me more then you did right now."

And with that she turned and left him lying on the floor with way too much to think about to even have enough sense to call for her, cause she would've stopped. She would have accepted his apology without a second thought if he would just give one.

Inuyasha who had been silent up till now had heard the entire thing he made to move towards her but with one look he stopped in his tracks and she went on her way, paused then walked back towards him.

She stood there for a good while, just staring into his eyes and eventually he had to advert his eyes because her gaze was so haunting. He was so nervous that it seemed every pour in his body had opened up and he had feared he might drown in his own sweat. He was so tense that she nearly broke his neck with the slap she dealt him. Her combined strength and not to mention how tense he was gave him wicked whiplash.

He rubbed his cheek with his eyes still down cast until he heard her speak.

"Do you love me?"

After what had just happened with Sesshoumaru and how hers and Inuyasha's relationship ended she needed to feel something, she needed reassurance. At this moment she felt so low, so dirty, and when his eyes meat hers his heart broke all over again. She no longer looked made of that hardened alloy steel, but of something sheer and flimsy.

"Of course I do."

"Then why?"

And that was the question he was afraid of her asking. Just what should he tell her?

He sighed and tried his best to articulate his feelings about how he felt about their relationship and was rewarded with another slap.

"Are you _fucking_ crazy? That has got to be _the_ stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

"But-"

"Oh no Inuyasha you better shut up right now! You are not going to try and defend this!"

He snapped his mouth shut and stared at the floor again. She sighed and her anger deflated. 'I suppose I can understand. I mean I do kind of feel responsible.'

"Inuyasha would you say I'm a blunt person?"

"What?"

"When it comes to serious situations would you say I'm blunt and straight to the point?"

"Yes?" He answered cautiously and got a smack upside the head. "Ow"

"Then how could you think that I not care for you if we've been dating for two years!" And she paused for his answer, meanwhile Sesshoumaru burned rubber out of her driveway and she shook her head slightly before returning her attention to him.

"Well I-uhh, It seemed it like a good idea at the time?" He winced and expected another hit but instead she shook her head with a small smile playing on her lips.

"Inuyasha how many times do I have to tell you, any idea that comes out of your head should be disregarded."

"Oh haha, funny."

"I thought so, now that that's all cleared up I'ma go back inside before anybody else decides to show up and bother the hell out of me."

"Hey wait Kagome…are we ok?"

"Yeah I guess, can't really blame you per say, but I must say that is very creepy Inuyasha, actually that's by far the creepiest thing I've ever heard of."

"Ok, ok I know it was wrong very wrong and I'm very sorry, if I could take all back I would ….and I'm not just talking about us either, but about your family too."

Her smile diminished and she nodded her head in agreement as he hugged her.

"Kagome you're the best person I know and the last that something like this should've ever happened to." He rubbed small circles around her lower back and for a moment it was like they were together again. And when she lifted her head off of his chest it seemed like they were going to kiss, but something inside her ached so hard and screamed so loud that she winced.

He stared at her and asked in a quiet voice "You really love him don't you?"

Kagome sighed, why did he have to ask her that?

"I truthfully don't know. I think I might, but I don't know. We haven't seen each other in so long and now this? God, he acted like such a jerk."

"Guess it runs in the family."

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Got that right." And she turned to go inside when he called to her again. "Yeah?"

"There's going to be a party at my house tonight, want to come? As far as I know you haven't been out in a while."

"Yeah sure why not, I could use a change of pace for a while."

"Great."

"Hey Kagome haven't seen you in a while, howya doin'?"

"Just fine Koga, hey Ayame." Said Kagome in a passing greeting to a few school friends. She decided on going to the party after all she had been in her house too long.

She was currently walking along the back deck with cup of beer in hand looking for some more friendly faces she hadn't seen in a while. 'Hm, maybe I should go see Itachi and Izayoi."

"Sesshoumaru, you've been a great disappointment to me tonight."

"Yes father, but as I explained to you I was not in the best of mind frames at the time."

His father was a youkai of great power and wealth. With his tall broad shoulders and long silver hair that came down passed his butt and was usually kept in braided medium ponytail, to the public eye he was kind and generous but to everyone else he was something of a tyrant. He can be cruel and heartless when need be and kill without a second thought, and that is why Sesshoumaru was sent away.He saw the hidden potential in his son that no one else saw and he had to harness it. As soon as he saw what he was capable of there was no question about it, he had to be trained and disciplined and well taught. He couldn't very well let all that raw talent go to waste, could he?

Itachi was an entrepreneur, a philanthropist, a God given saint to everyone but his eldest. He was the only one other than Inuyasha who knew him for what he really was, the boss of the Western Syndicate. And Inuyasha didn't even know everything. Everything he was told was very watered down and anything he did for his father was medial work, but Sesshoumaru was his prime specimen. Sesshoumaru was the one that took care of any competitors in the market, he made sure that anymore who crossed his father wouldn't be able to so much as cross their toes if need be. He changed their name to The Western Sin or The West Sin which he often referred it to.

He single handedly instilled the Western Syndicate with all it prestige and is the single reason why everyone fears it so. No matter who you are or where you are, if you're his mark your days are numbered and he hated himself for it. He wanted to be normal not some killing machine, but he had found his light at the end of the tunnel and it was Kagome.

Both of their fathers had in fact worked for the syndicate up until her fathers' death. They ran it together as best friends and partners in business, until the power struggle commenced, and lets just say Sessh is walking around with a whole lotta

guilt on his shoulders.

Itachi chuckled, "Of course I was aware, how do you think you both became 'drunk'? Surely you did not actually think you intoxicated?" in a mocking voice that made Sesshoumaru want to deck him right then and there.

He breathed deep. "So it is as I suspected, you did have a hand in what happened?"

"Only in that you both were not actually drunk, it would have taken two bottles each of that weak shit to make you both lose your inhibitions as such."

Sesshoumaru was suddenly filled with anger beyond belief at his father's intrusion. It was because of him that Kagome and him…

Itachi stood from behind his desk. "Do you hate me for interfering or do you want to thank me for giving you something that you would never have the courage to take?"

His anger boiled almost to the surface and he had to clench his fists in order to keep from closing them around his neck.

"It wasn't mine to take but only hers to give. You stole it from her."

"Oh do not think me barbaric as to do such a thing. I just lowered your inhibitions and that was all the incentive you both needed. All I did was give you a push in the right direction and you couldn't keep your hands off each other."

And just when Sesshoumaru was about to lose control Itachi spoke, "Speak of the devil and she shall appear." Kagome knocked twice before entering the study with a shy "Itachi-sama?"

He inwardly sighed when her eyes met his and the smile she had been wearing disappeared.

"Oh sorry, I'll come back later." She not only wanted to get away from Sesshoumaru, but the emotions in the room was so thick it was almost tangible. Looks like Sesshy didn't like what his father was saying….good the rotten bastard could rot in hell.

"Nonsense Kagome come here, how are you dong?" Itachi moved from behind his desk and enveloped Kagome in a hug as soon as she was near.

Sesshoumaru nearly gagged. If only she knew that he was not the only perfect specimen his father had wanted to train. For years Itachi had been trying to convince Minasae (pronounced mina- say (Kagome's father)) to train her and all he got her was a few years Tai Chi and Tae Kwon Do in which she accelerated immensely. Her miko powers had interested Itachi greatly, he couldn't stand to see such potential go to waste…

"Good as can be expected I suppose. How are things it seems like forever since we last spoke." Her voice stayed light and she was determined to ignore that lamppost in the middle in the room that kept staying at her like a lost puppy.

He sighed 'Great the cold shoulder.' He thought with a mental roll of the eyes.

"Well there is something that I've been meaning to talk to you about." His gaze flickered to Sesshoumaru before settling back on her and for a moment she thought of how mortified she would be if he knew what had transpired between her and his son. 'Oh God he probably does know…crap that's embarrassing.' She thought as a light blush settled across her cheeks that neither Sesshoumaru nor Itachi missed.

"Izayoi and I have been talking and we both thought it best if you came to live with us and we won't take no for and answer."

Both Sesshoumaru and Kagome started at this.

A "What!" with a two part voice echoed throughout the room making Itachi laugh.

"Don't act so shocked, we couldn't very well leave you to live by yourself. Sesshoumaru why don't you walk her to her room."

Kagome closed her gaping jaw and sighed "Very well then I accept your offer, thank you Itachi-sama." And she hugged him and left the room with Sesshoumaru trailing after her.

After a moment she held up her hand, "Not one word Sesshoumaru, not one." He smirked and closed his mouth.

Inuyasha was hanging out leaning on the railing of the deck in the backyard when he heard, "Hey Inuyasha!"

"Yeah? Oh hey Kik-_Kikyou_! What are you doing here?" He stuttered as he looked at her up and down to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, or drunk…well he could be drunk.

"What? I'm not invited?" She said smiling coyly.

Oh God that voice was too annoying to not to be real.

"No!" He shouted "What the fuck are you doing here?" He screamed in a hushed while dragging her to the front of his house by her arm. "I told you not to call, not to write, telegram, send word by carrier pigeon or pony express so what in Gods name made you think I'd want you to show up on my doorstep!"

She tusked and patted his chest. "I know you didn't mean it, but Inu-hon (short for honey) how come you didn't call?"

They stopped in his foyer and he turned to face her.

"That's because I _was_ serious Kikiyou!"

"Hey Inuyasha, Kagome!" Shouted Sango from across the hall, where her and Miroku were now coming toward them.

"Shit!" Inuyasha started trying to shuffle Kikiyou out the door. "Please get out, leave, never come back, get out, _GET OUT!_" He said the last part in a thundering, but still hushed voice so the others wouldn't hear him. He finally pushed her out the door and locked it just as Sango and Miroku came upon him.

"Hey Inuyasha where did Kagome go?"

"Huh? Oh hey Sango, Miroku!" Said Kagome walking down the hall towards them.

'Oh shit!' Was Inuaysha's only thought as the real Kagome answered walking towards them in a navy blue baby T and cargo shorts with matching Chuck Ts, with a despondent Sesshoumaru walking after her.

Sango whipped around "Kagome? But I thought- Who was that Inuyasha was just talking to?"

"Hm?" Kagome inquired.

Inuyasha shot Miroku a pleading glance and he got the picture. It was her.

"A, Sango dear it doesn't really matter now, why don't we-"

"No, I wanna know! They seemed pretty chummy with his hands all over her!"

(Remember people, she doesn't know that Inuyasha and Kagome broke up yet.)

"Hey I was trying to get her out! My hands were not all over her!"

"Yeah well let's just see what's behind door number one shall we?"

"No lets just-"

"No how about we do open door number one." Kagome had seen the look he gave Miroku and now she was interested.

Sesshoumaru watched this all with mild interest. He wanted to see his brother crash and burn.

Sango threw open the door to find nobody. Inuyasha sighed in relief and everyone turned to look at him. "…What?"

Sango sighed and patted his shoulder "Inuyasha you know I love you right?"

His eyes darted around in uncertainty "…yeah?"

Her grip turned crushing within a second and her voice venomous "but if I ever find out that you have ever cheated on Kagome, I will _kill_ you and if you run I will _hunt_ you down and _beat_ you like the _dog_ you are. And that my friend is no idol threat for I will carry it out if I get wind of any and I mean any foul play." She let go of his shoulder and patted his head from where he was kneeling on the floor where her grip had forced him. "Good doggie."

Miroku and Kagome exchanged a glance of a foreboding disaster before he was whisked away. She shook her head and helped Inuyasha off the floor.

She smirked "Boy do I feel sorry you Inuyasha. I don't think Sango will be as understanding as me."

He grimaced when she touched his shoulder. "Oh and what gave you that idea?" He said sarcastically.

He sighed, dejected "Man, my days are numbered." As the three of them walked on to the back deck. Sesshoumaru lingered behind abit before deciding he could use a beer and entertainment when they found that the woman in the front had gone through the back.


End file.
